Afterlife
by x-zozo-x
Summary: 'Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs cordially invite Mr Frederick Weasley to join them for a welcoming game of exploding snap at 9 pm on May 2nd 1998. In other words...looking for a fourth Marauder and you seem to fit the bill' Fred is dead. And like all dead people, Fred is sent to the afterlife. There he meets...other dead people. Bad summary. Random oneshot, maybe two shot?


**A/N: So this is a random oneshot about what I imagined to happen after Fred's death! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

Afterlife

The first thing that Fred Weasley noticed was that everything was white. The second thing he noticed, was that he was wearing no clothes. Both things frightened him slightly. Where was he? One second, he'd been fighting alongside his brother Percy...the next, he was here. That was when it hit him. The joke with Percy, the parting laugh and...the flash of green light. This disconcerted him slightly. Surely he wasn't...dead? He was twenty! But then, if he wasn't dead, what was this place? Again, Fred was drawn to the fact that he was naked. Oh, how he wished for some clothes right then...

It seemed his thoughts had been answered. He found himself in a pair of jeans and a blue jumper.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you..." A voice jolted him from his thoughts. Fred looked up and saw two, redheaded me looking back at him, with brown eyes just like his own.

"He doesn't recognise us, does he Fabe?"

"Can you blame him Gid? He was only three when we died..."

"Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon!" Fred suddenly realised, a grin breaking out across his features. Wait. They were dead. Did that mean...?

"Yes, you're dead," Gideon said, sympathetically, "But it's really not that bad."

"It's actually quite fun up here!" Fabian agreed, "Especially with James and Sirius...speaking of them, there was a bit of debate of who to send to collect you-"

"-But family wins every time. How is dear old Molly, by the way?"

"Well I imagine pretty distraught that her favourite son is dead," Fred feebly attempted to joke, "She's been good I suppose. Worrisome as ever."

"She always was the worrier, our Molly," Fabian smiled fondly, "Come and meet everyone!" Fred looked around uncertainly, before following Fabian and Gideon in the direction they were going.

"I must say, we've been watching you grow up over the years..." Gideon began.

"And we're very impressed with yours and George's antics! We're so proud!" George. Fred hadn't even spared a second thought for him. Never had he imagined him and George would be separated. No-one had. Whatever they did, they did together. Fred had always imagined that they'd conquer even death together. Like Fabian and Gideon had. Now, George was left all on his own. And so was Fred, in many senses.

"Well, this is it," Fabian stopped, "The house. This is where we all live...James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Marlene...and you too, if you want. Obviously there's other accommodation, but I think Lily really wants to explain."

"Did you bring him along, boys?" A female voice drifted out from a room inside the large house, as the door shut.

"Of course Lily," Gideon rolled his eyes. The room's door opened and out stepped a beautiful young woman. Her hair was red, and cascaded down her back in loose waves. Her eyes were a sparkling green, and almost looked tearful.

"Oh thank you!" The woman approached Fred, encasing him in a warm hug, "Thank you so, so much! You're so brave. You died for him...you died for my son, and I can never repay you."

"I-I don't understand-"

"This is Lily," a very youthful looking Sirius joined them in the hallway, "Harry's mother."

"Don't tell me she didn't even introduce herself again?" A barking laugh came from the room, as another man-the spitting image of Harry-joined them, "Sorry Fred, my wife tends to get a little bit carried away when it comes to people who've put their lives on the line to protect Harry. It was alright when it was Sirius and Remus who'd met her before, but total strangers tend to get a little bit scared. James Potter. Prongs. All round good guy. Leader of the universe-"

"Step too far, Potter," Lily rolled her eyes, but the term was affectionate.

"You love it Ev-Potter. How does that even work?" James frowned.

"They're like this all the time," Sirius interrupted, "You get used to it."

"You look young," Fred said, to Sirius.

"Yeah well apparently, in the afterlife or whatever, you get thrown back to the best year of your life. I guess mine was when I was eighteen. Happened to James and Lily too."

"We wanted to invite you to come to stay with us. I don't know whether the twins mentioned it?" Lily turned her attention back to Fred, "We have plenty of rooms to spare, and I think James and I owe it to your mother and your family. You gave Harry the comfort of a home and a family which Petunia just couldn't offer him. James and I would like to repay you all by offering you the same thing." Fred nodded silently. It was so surreal, standing here in front of Harry's parents, his uncles, and Sirius Black.

"Come and meet the others?" The way Lily said it was almost like a question. Fred accepted the others and followed Lily into the room which they'd emerged from.

"This is Marlene McKinnon," Lily gestured to a stunning girl, with long dark hair, and green eyes, "She's my best friend from Hogwarts, and Sirius' girlfriend. You obviously know Remus and Tonks."

"Wotcher Fred," Tonks smiled, her hair turning from turquoise to bubblegum pink in an instant.

"There's a few other people who float in and out that you'll meet. Marlene's family, James' parents...But obviously, you're quite welcome just to spend time in your bedroom. It's a big deal to be here," Lily coughed, "I had a total breakdown when I first arrived. If I hadn't had James and Marlene to keep me sane I don't know what I would've done." James came up beside her wrapping an arm round her shoulder, and pulling her into his side.

Placing a kiss on his wife's shoulder, James looked at Fred, "We're all here for you mate. You did an incredibly brave thing tonight. You could've just as easily walked away. Kept your nose out. Your whole family are just incredible. You all put yourselves in immense danger by welcoming my son into your family. You could've abandoned him. Made him go through everything on his own. _But you didn't_. And Lily and I have so much gratitude to you and your family for that." His family, that he'd never see again, Fred thought bitterly. But he wasn't bitter for long. He'd died fighting for the cause he loved. He'd died for Harry. And didn't they say the war had been won? So what if he had lost his live? Compared to the thousands of lives that were saved, he didn't matter.

"This must be very overwhelming for you," Lily spoke softly, trying to disguise her sympathy, "I'll show you to your room. There's a few things already there for you, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Lily began to walk up the stairs, indicating for Fred to follow her. Fred was stunned. All these people he barely even knew (with the obvious exception of Sirius, Remus and Tonks) treating him like he was part of their family. It was nice. The room Lily showed him was spacious, with a large bed, wardrobe and desk. There were all of the essentials.

"There's a town here as well," Lily informed him, as Fred sat on the bed.

"Wherever here is," Fred looked around him.

Lily nodded, "It's difficult to come to terms with at first. If you need anything, just come and ask either me or James. Sirius will be happy to help you out too. In fact, anyone living here really...or you can just think about the thing and it will probably appear anyway."

"Like my clothes?"

"Yep," Lily smiled, "Well...I'll leave you to it. Come down if you want, or stay down here. I'm sure Gideon, Fabian, James and Sirius won't mind giving you, Remus and Tonks a tour around the village. Remus is just as new here as well..."

Fred nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Potter."

"Please, call me Lily," Lily laughed, "I'll probably see you later."

An hour later, Fred was still in his room. Lily hadn't been to check on him. Fred knew she understood that he had to take the time to come to terms with his...well with his death. He was surprised when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Fred called. When no-one entered, he got up and opened the door himself. Outside, was a letter, in a creamy parchment envelope, with a red seal. Slicing open the seal, he pulled out the roll of parchment to find an invitation.

**Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs cordially invite Mr Frederick Weasley to join them for a welcoming game of exploding snap at 9 pm on May 2****nd**** 1998. **

**In other words...looking for a fourth Marauder and you seem to fit the bill! You up for it? **

**PS. Well done for working out how to use the map all those years ago- Prongs. **

Fred beamed as he finished the letter. 9pm was only ten minutes away. Maybe being dead wouldn't be so bad after all...

**A/N: I was thinking of maybe doing another chapter where Snape arrives, and the Marauders reaction to that. Yay or nay? **


End file.
